Mena
by Amara-Powers
Summary: Rating may change. It's about a thieving orphan, and of course, the famous Sonic and Tails. Set around Sonic Adventures (w/ Shadow) yet Sonic didn't piss of Knuckles, so they're still best friends. Please R&R, and be kind; this is my first Sonic one ever.
1. Stealing

Yo, this is my first Sonic type story ever. I mostly did Megaman until one of my friends got me back into Sonic. Enjoy. ~-~-~  
  
Mena raced down the streets, eyes wide in fright. Why did she have to choose Sonic, the fastest living being, to steal from? Why? He wasn't even sweating; hell, he was only jogging while she was running as fast as she could. Already she had dropped the wallet and he had grabbed it. but he held a grudge.  
  
"Get back here, thief! Thief! Get back here," Sonic shouted, anger in his voice. Mena just ran on, knowing to reply would take breath. The black hedgehog glanced around before deciding and raced into a house, and through, leaving a family bewildered, staring as they saw a streak of black.  
  
She jumped up onto the roof and huddled there. The thief watched Sonic race under, and away. Settling back and taking a breather, she tapped her finger on her leg, thinking.  
  
Properly developed for her age with an average bust but her skinny stomach made it seem much bigger. Even if she was an orphan, she was actually quite well fed because of her thieving skills, as well as she did odd tasks for money. The sun heated her body a bit faster than some would be heated, mostly because of the black that was only disrupted by bright blue eyes and purple ends on her spikes.  
  
After only a moment she stood up. Faster than most, she was still way slower than Sonic, but recovered easily. She hopped down from the roof and strolled off, whistling lightly.  
  
~ A week later ~  
  
The thief, who had been healthy only a week ago, when she had been chased by Sonic, was ill. Mena walked around, and as hard as she pushed herself, she never was able to steal things and jobs were harder and harder to come by. Her eyes were sunken and she had a fever yet shivered terribly. Often she nearly collapsed, and always at the worst times. Now she had sat down and was breathing hard, almost panting, after her short walk through the streets. People walked around her giving a wide space. As they passed, the young hedgehog stared helplessly at them, although they just avoided her gaze.  
  
As she was drifting in a fevered sleep, she heard a voice nearby, "Miss? Are you alright?" The person had a high-pitched voice, and was younger than her. Almost unwillingly, Mena opened her eyes to look at the person, and managed a smile at the blurred fox.  
  
"Do I look alright?" she whispered.  
  
"No. Can you walk? I'll take you to my home. You look like you need help bad! Come, miss!" He, perhaps she, held out a paw and the orphan took it and in the end, the stranger got her on her feet, although wobbly. They walked along, people still avoiding them. After a torturing walk to the outskirts of the small city, the odd pair arrived at a plane. Ever so gently the odd fox managed to get her on the high wing, but she sat, gripping the forward edge while he got into the pilot seat.  
  
"You'll be alright, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Why isn't there a backseat, although?"  
  
"Because Sonic wanted it to be single seat to save space while he stood." Mena nodded; she guessed this was understandable. the only part she didn't understand was why that name stood out. Carefully the pilot urged the plane into the air and into the blue sky.  
  
Mena relaxed slightly for it was all right for her as the wind ruffled her hair and cooled her fever off a tiny bit. After a while of this refreshing feeling, they started to go down towards a vegetation-covered floating island with a lake and a beach as well as lots of junk piling everywhere. Gently the fox pulled towards it and soon they were on it. She collapsed into a gentle trance like state, doing what this kind person wanted her to, and when she was put to bed she fell asleep. The last thing she remembered was tons of blankets being piled onto her to help her sweat out her fever.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
It's really short, and I wish it wasn't, but I think that was a good place to end. =) I'll update soon, I hope! And I bet you all know who this mysterious stranger is, eh? Well, see you all around! Reviews are highly appreciated for the first time Sonic author! 


	2. Accusations

Mena opened her eyes sleepily to see a face above her. At first it was blurred but when she rubbed sleep grime out of her eyes, she realized the person was a sleeping fox – Tails, by the fact he had two tails. He was famous! After a moment of thinking the thief stumbled upon the fact of Sonic always being nearby, making it rare to find one without the other.  
  
And speaking of the devil...  
  
"Tails! Yo, Tails," called the blue hedgehog as he passed the bedroom. Suddenly he stopped shouting and doubled back, seeing where his little buddy was. Tails, by now, had woken from his light sleep and waved to Sonic sleepily.  
  
"Look what I found, Sonic," said the fox, pointed excitedly at Mena and Sonic looked. Seeing the fact that the stranger in his home was female, he nodded.  
  
"Alright... Why is she here, though?"  
  
"She was sick, but I helped her, Sonic!"  
  
"Great!" He grinned; knowing Tails happiness when he helped someone then turned to the thief. "What's your name?"  
  
"Uh... Mena, sir," she muttered before sitting up – gritting her teeth to try not show the dizziness she got from doing so – and smiled painfully. "Thanks so much for helping me."  
  
"Aw, it's nothing!" murmured the blushing Tails and Mena shook her head.  
  
"No, you might've saved my life. I owe you big."  
  
"But I'm sure your family would've found you and helped you if Tails didn't," commented Sonic and the girl winced.  
  
"I... I have no family. And before you say anything, no one really knew me enough to look for me if I didn't go to a certain place."  
  
"Oh. You can stay with us, then! Please, Sonic?" begged Tails, looking up pleadingly at his friend and quickly Sonic nodded.  
  
"But I'm a random person off the street! You don't know anything about me, besides my name! Why would you, of all people, take me in?"  
  
"Well, we have lots of food, and we have a whole island to ourselves! Of course you can stay, as long as you don't work for Robotnic and do your share of chores."  
  
Mena grinned. "Why would I work for that ugly guy? And of course I'll work! I owe you a lot." The two lifesavers nodded and grinned, although Sonic was confused; why did he think that Mena was so familiar?  
  
***  
  
The quite healthy and happy ex-thief swept the floor, humming an old song. After a moment, she started to sing softly, thinking that no one was home – it was too quiet.  
  
"Oh, I'm a thief,  
  
I stand up proud, Except when I'm stealing.  
  
"Watch out, I'll steal your nose, Right in front of your eyes. I can steal a wallet in front of your face, A chair from underneath you, And never will you notice.  
  
"'Cause I'm an expert thief! I steal to get my food, I steal for pleasure, And I shall never stop!  
  
"This is my vow; I'll forever and ever steal, And no one shall ever know, And if they do find out I'll never get caught.  
  
"My vow is my word, Even if you think different, I shall never go back on that word And you can trust me When I'm your friend!  
  
"When I'm your friend, You get half my profit, And I get half of yours! 'Cause that's the way of the thief!" She turned around to grab the dust pan, but there was a blue foot in the way. With a blink she looked up at Sonic and smiled cheerily.  
  
"'Ello Sonic!" For a moment Mena smiled at her friend she had for a week now, but her grin crumpled as she re-examined his expression. "Oh. You heard." He nodded.  
  
"Come with me, and keep up, thief!" He started to jog and Mena ran, her head down slightly. They went through the place, and finally came upon Tail's workshop. Even as Sonic knocked, Mena felt her doom settle upon her shoulders as her mind raced to think of something to use for a lie.  
  
"Come in," yelled Tails in his somewhat nasal voice. Sonic entered and glared at Tails, holding Mena by the spike. "What's the matter, Sonic?"  
  
"She's a theif. She sang a song about being one." Sonic's eyes flashed, and Tails blinked.  
  
"Hardly a concern, Sonic." Tails turned back to his work, dismissing Sonic in his own way.  
  
The hedgehog ignored his dismissal and spoke up again. "What about the things that go missing, huh? What, did a little elf run in and steal them?"  
  
"Are you implying I stole from you? No way, not after what you did for me." Mena bristled at Sonic's accusations. "How do you know you didn't lose them or simply misplace them?"  
  
"She's right, Sonic. It happened quite a bit before." It seemed as if Tails was off on his own world as he stared down at his work and talked at the same time.  
  
"Fine. But if she does steal anything..." He left it at that, walking away leaving Mena in the workshop. The moment the door slammed close, she turned to Tails, still hard at work.  
  
"Thanks Tails. If I cause any trouble, you know I'd leave."  
  
He waved it off. "Oh, it's fine. He's just cranky. But, Mena, were you ever a thief?" Tails looked up, hope and trust in his eyes. Mena couldn't keep his gaze and instead looked down at her bland black sneakers.  
  
"Yes, I was. But I changed." Tails nodded at this confession.  
  
"Okay, just making it clear. Can I work now?" Tails had the usual grin on his face, and Mena managed to smile weakly back.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Thanks again." She bowed to the fox and walked out, leaving him to work.  
  
* * *  
  
There; I'm done. =D Have fun. 


End file.
